Lovers Bound
by sweet-thing-88
Summary: COMPLETE: During the final battle with Naraku, Sango is transported to another era, along with the shinkon no tama by Kagome's sacred arrow, pairings: SangoHiei
1. chapter 1:

Here is another one of my stories that I had writing a while ago in my book while I was writing my other two stories. I got this one done first, but I think it's kinda short but o well, I'll let u guys decide that! Hehehe, R&R and enjoy the story. 

Disclaimer: O ya I almost forgot, I don't own either Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakushu, I don't even own me own socks, lol! Well have fun reading my story.

Lovers Bound 

**Chapter 1:**

It was time! This was the end, where they finally get their revenge on the one who has brought pain in each of their lives. Even Sesshoumaru and Koga were there to help with Naraku's destruction.

_Naraku!_

It was like poison on her tongue. She couldn't stand him one bit. Even the tiniest speck of dust left behind would make her go crazy. She wanted him dead, completely dead, nothing left to remind her of the pain she has received over the years.

Bringing her hiraikotsu up, above her head, she threw it once more at Kagura, causing her downfall as it bypassed her wind blades and cut straight through her body. Catching it gracefully, she drew her attention to Naraku who was now laughing at the dead wind user.

_How could he be so damn heartless!?! Does he not care for his own comrades? He's a fucking sick bastard! I'll kill him for destroying so many peoples lives and fro killing Kohaku! _Indeed it was true. Kohaku was lying on the battlefield, lifeless. As soon as the battle started, Naraku pulled out the shard in his back and threw him aside, which only made Sango angrier.

She swiftly ran towards the evil haynou, being careful not to get hit by the others attacks. When she was about 5 feet away, she jumped and pulled out her kanata, having her hiraikotsu discarded a while back. And just as she was about to drive her sword in his heart, she heard her name being called followed by a sharp pain in her chest.

"Sango!" Kagome's arrow had pierced her in the back and came out the other end, making it hard for Sango to breathe.

Sango felt a wet, hot liquid run down her back, and when she went to go see what was there, a pink light burst out of her wound, engulfing her body, and the last thing she remembered was grabbing the full shinkon no tama from Naraku and his cry of pain, and soon enough everything went black.

* * *

Sango slowly opened her eyes and saw beautiful sakura blossoms, and beyond that was the light blue sky. _Where am I? What happened to the battle?_

Sango was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of swords clanging together could be heard in the distance. _A fight? Perhaps it is Naraka and Inuyasha or better yet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting!_

Slowly and carefully Sango began to stand up with the help of a nearby tree. She cringed as the pain in her back became unbearable, and the arrow began to dig deeper in her body. Knowing what she had to do first, she brought her hand to her back, feeling around for the arrow, and when she found it she was completely shocked. The arrow hit her in the heart from behind! But shouldn't' she be dead by now?

Not asking any further questions, she pulled out the arrow, letting a small cry of pain escape her lips and then started to make her way to where the fighting was heard. But stopped half way. Sango bent down and picked up what looked to be a kanata…her kanata. Once again she shoved all questions that formed inside her head and kept wlaing, slowly and steadily, but nonetheless walking.

Sango finally reached the top of the hill and looked over on the other side, and stood stiffly. There was no Inuyasha and Naraku, nor was there an Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But instead there were demons and a human fighting an enormous dragon type youkai.

One of the demons was holding a kanata in his hand, but this kanata was much longer than Sango's. He had black spiky hair that defied all laws of gravity, and he wore a black shirt with black pants. _He's kinda cute!_ She though, blushing deeply at her own thoughts but soon recovered.

She turned her attention to the other demon who also had a weapon out, but this was a whip of some sort, with little thorns along the sides. He had white hair and white ears on the tope of his head, that reminded her so much of Inuyasha, but she pushed those thoughts aside, for this was not the place or the time. He also wore a white outfit.

Once again she turned her attention to the next demon. This guy had slick, black hair, and he two was wearing all black, but strangely he didn't have a weapon at hand. But that didn't seem to stop him as he put himself in a fighting stance, waiting for the demon to attack.

But the next guy wasn't has hot as the other three. Once again she blushed about thinking of them. This human was way to ugly. He had red hair, with blue pants, and had a yellow jacket on. He also didn't have a weapon near by as well. But that didn't mean he wasn't capable of fighting, according to his size, Sango was sure he'd be able to defend himself, but then again she killed demons everyday that was probably twice the size of him.

They seemed pretty confident with themselves as they continued to attack the dragon, but they didn't even faze him one bit. One attack after another, and Sango could tell that the dragon was starting to get annoyed by their pathetic attempts to even make a scratch on him.

After a while they finally began to realize that they were losing pretty badly. They weren't even able to give him a scratch and already they were getting tired from the fight, well actually it wasn't much of a fight, it seems like the dragon had already won.

But Sango wasn't going to allow that to happen. She didn't know any of them down there but for some reason she had an erg to destroy the dragon. She new he was evil, his dark aura was radiating off of it like it was on display for everyone to see.

Sango wished she had her hiraikotsu here, but knowing she wasn't going to be getting it any time soon, she raised her kanata, and looked down towards the dragon, but unknown to her, the blade in her hand began to glow a bright pink that matched the same light that illuminated from her back.

* * *

Everyone down on the battlefield immediately sensed the amazing amount of power. The dragon turned his head to the source of power, and froze in his spot. He recognized that power before, _it can't be! It was destroyed 500 years ago! _He thought. _It's mine now!_

Yusuke and the others turned their attention to the side as well, and saw a beautiful woman wearing a skin tight, black outfit that looked a little but torn. She had armor as well but most of it was shattered to pieces. And as Yusuke kept on inspecting her, he noticed the glowing kanata in her hand and the tremendous amount of power. He was sure the others felt it too, as they all stiffened.

_Power like that doesn't come around very often, unless it's evil,_ but even the thought of her being evil couldn't register in his mind. She didn't look evil to him, and nor did she feel evil as well.

Everyone was brought out of their little daydream state, as the dragon charged towards the woman, with amazing speed.

"Get out of the way damnit! Your going to get yourself killed!" Yusuke yelled, taking a step forward. But she didn't listen to a word he said, but instead she made a quick swipe with her sword.

Nobody new exactly what happened next, not even Sango was sure what happened, but a wave of energy flew form her sword and was headed directly towards the approaching dragon. Quickly and quietly, the wave flew through the dragon, leaving a crater and cloud of dust behind.

The dragon was shocked at what had just happened, _a human had so easily defeated me? No this wasn't just any kind of human,_ his thoughts were cut short when he fell over dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Kuwabara more likely demanded an answer than asked it.

"I have no idea, I'm starting to think it was just my imagination," replied an all to confused Yoko.

Sango sheathed her sword and turned to leave till her back began to throb with pain, forcing her to her knees. Sango made a little cry of pain as she clutched her chest. It seems the pain finally caught up to her and her vision began to get blurry until there was complete darkness as she lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, chapter one is very short! sigh, o well, so please R&R! hehehehe, oh and considering I am already done this story, well sort of, I will try and update every week!

-ello


	2. chapter 2:

I know, i know, i said i was only going ot update every week, but i just couldn't help myself! Do you know how hard it is to keep urself from updating till the rite time? thats waht i thought! it is very very hard, but hopefully next time i will be able to contain myself, lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own yuyu hakushu or inuyasha!

reviews:

**Kimi Himura: **thanx for the review, and the pairings do sound kewl don't they, hehe. yuyu hakushu and inuyasha are two of my favorites as well adn i really like sango and hiei! Thats kewl taht u dressed up as sango holloween and the anime convention, i wish i could of seen you!

**lost-forgotten-alone: **well actually it is just a hiei/sango story, but i will hopefully be making one of sango/yusuke! and i can't wait to read ur dark fic!

**wolfdogcat41: **well here is ur update, even though i tried to wait a little while longer, it didn't exactly turn out, lol! hope u enjoy this next chapter!

**dark-magic-user: **thanx very much for the review and i am very glade you enjoyed it! o and here is the next chapter, just so you won't go insane, unless it's too late, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The spirit detectives watched as the woman sheathed her sword and turned to walk away but stopped as she fell to her knees with a cry of pain as she fell. Yoko, Hiei and Yusuke could smell the heavy sent of blood in the air, and could see the red liquid drip down from her shoulder, onto the could ground in a small puddle.

The spirit detectives slowly approached Sango as she tried to surpass the pain but it must have been to much for her as she fell forward in unconscious, but was caught by Yoko before she hit the ground.

"What…should we do with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn"

"We should get to a hospital, if we don't then she may just die and we owe her our lives for saving us…" a different voice could be heard as Yoko transformed back into Kurama. His once silver hair soon turned orange as his ears disappeared and his clothes changed to jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hn," Hiei responded again. "I didn't need the damn ningen's help!"

"No matter how much you deny it, we needed her help," Kurama spoke coolly.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing? I thought…huh…oh my goodness, is she going to be ok?" A girl with blue hair asked as she appeared out of nowhere and approached the group.

"Botan, good thing you're here. You think you can create a portal to the hospital, we need to get her treated, and fast," Kurama asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied, and as soon as she said that, she created a portal before them.

"You think she'll make it?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," replied Kurama as he made his way through the portal, followed by everyone else, and then finally Hiei, who took up the rear, went through the portal as well, and soon it closed behind him.

* * *

Sango stood up and tried to adjust her eyes, but all she saw was blackness. Blindly she ran through the darkness, trying to find any form of light, but there was none what so ever.

She gave up after a while and dropped to her knees, crying silently for a source of light. One by one she called out her friends names, hoping they would come looking for her sometime soon.

It was no use, Sango must be dead. Kagome shot her with her sacred arrow, her best friend shot her, and now she must be dead. All the things she experienced after Kagome shot her must of being a dream.

Sango looked up as she heard an evil, menacing laugh…his laugh! Naraku stood in front of her, laughing at her pathetic form.

"Fool! You're weak just like your pathetic friends. It's because of you that you're here now. You trusted them, and look where that got you know! You're so-called friends turned against you, shot you in the back with an arrow, hoping you'd die. Kukukuku…" Naraku disappeared, and soon enough his laugh did as well.

"He's right! I'am weak! I let myself suffer in the hands of Naraku and didn't even get to hurt him for it! I allowed myself to die by Kagome's arrow, I let everyone in my life down, my family…my village…my friends…my brother…" she silently whispered to herself.

"You're a failure!" An unknown voice said, breaking Sango's train of thought. But when she looked up to see who it was, all she saw was figure surrounded by a bright light. She couldn't identify the person in front of her. The light was covering his or her face.

Sango slowly stood up from her spot on the floor and began walking towards the mysterious figure, but with every step she took, he/she began to fade away into the light. Sango broke into a run, trying to catch up to the person, but couldn't catch up to him/her as his/her figure disappeared into the light. Even through Sango couldn't see him/her anymore, didn't mean she gave up. She ran and ran and soon enough she made it to the light.

Reaching out her hand, she tried to take hold of the light, and soon the darkness all faded away…

* * *

Sango sat upright in a panic. Her heart was beating faster than normal and sweat glistened off her smooth, pale skin.

She breathed one last deep breath before standing up shakily. _Where am I? _She asked herself as she looked at the white room. It was strange to her, she did not recognize this sort of thing.

She turned her gaze to the floor, where a blanket was pooled at her feet and, as she looked further up, only to realize she was naked. She quickly gathered up the blanket and wrapped it around her lithe body. She quietly made her way to a nearby closet. Inside was a white spaghetti dress. She made a disgusted look at how much cleavage was showing, but then again it was better then wearing nothing, so without anymore delays, she put the dress on.

Sango saw her old clothes folded nicely on the dresser, but hey were tattered, covered with blood and the armor was cracked. Her short sword was underneath it and she grabbed it quickly.

Distant voices could be heard, and she quickly hid behind the door.

* * *

The nurse slowly made her way to Sango's room, while chatting with another nurse who happened to be going the same direction. Saying goodbye, the one nurse kept walking, while the other put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. She quickly made her way to Sango's bed but found it empty. She let out a small gasp as a blade was pressed against her throat.

"Where am I?" Demanded Sango.

"A-a hospital…you're at a hospital…" the nurse replied.

"What's a hospital?"

"A…place where we treat the sick and wounded," she answered.

Sango's grip loosened, but immediately tightened again as she spoke up, "who brought me here?"

"Uh…some young men, about 4 of them, they had a girl with them…"

"Hmmm, one more question…how long has it been since the warring states era?"

The nurse gave Sango a quizzical look at her question but replied nonetheless, "the warring states era? It's been at least 500 years or so…"

_So my assumptions are correct. I must have traveled in time. But where did the shinkon no tama go? I grabbed it as I was being transported; perhaps it is in this world as well? I have to go back and look for it!_

Sango let go of the nurse and said thank you before she jumped out of the window. Wide eyed and shocked, the nurse made her way over to the window, only to find no sign of Sango.

* * *

"What now toddler? We just finished one of your damn missions!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone else made their way to his desk. Yusuke was in a pretty bad mood; they just finished completing his mission and now Koenma is asking for their help again.

"For the millionth time, my name is Koenma, not toddler, KO-EN-MA," a short little man with a pacifier said. If you would be an ordinary person, you'd think he was just a baby, but looks can be deceiving. "Now, on to the important stuff. I did some research on that girl you found. Her name is Sango and it seems that she's…well…uh…"

"Come on toddler spit it out!" Yusuke yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Well she's a tayiji form 500 years ago. She was said to be a very skilled fighter. She traveled with a monk, haynou, miko, kitsune, an inu demon lord, and a fire neko. Together they sought to destroy an evil haynou by the name of Naraku, who had possession of the shinkon no tama…"

"The shinkon no tama? But that disappeared thousand of years ago! It was said to only be a legend," Kurama said.

"Yes I know. That's exactly what I thought when I found out about this. But I have no more further information."

"Wait a minute! What is the shinkon no tama?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn! It's the jewel of four souls. It holds tremendous power, and it grants any demons or humans wishes! A miko once guarded it but died. And it has always been fought over by demons and humans alike." Hiei responded, with a bored tone.

"Exactly!"

"But how could she travel back in time, isn't that impossible?" questioned Kuwabara.

Everyone was way beyond shocked by their little discovery, even Hiei was but of coarse he didn't allow it to show. But other than that, the wide opened mouths and wide eyes were kind of a dead give away.

"Well it seems it is possible if she traveled. Now I want you to go get her and the shinkon no tama. I fear that demons will do anything to get the jewel of four souls, and we can't allow them, or we all may be in trouble…" Koenma trailed off.

But what do you want the tayiji for if our main priority is the damn jewel!?!" Yusuke asked.

"Well if we find her then we'll most likely be able to find the shinkon no tama, besides she could probably be a big help with the team," Koenma explained.

"Oh come on, you just wasn't to ask her how she was able to time travel and al that crap," Yusuke muttered.

"Perhaps, but she still would be a big help to the team, giving us a huge advantage."

"Well, looks like we'll be going to the hospital then," Kurama said.

"Hn!"

"Well actually, she won't be there," everyone gave Koenma a puzzled look as he continued. "You see she woke up this morning, and disappeared. So you'll have to search for her instead."

"What they let her escape!?!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's a hospital not a jail! Plus she jumped through the window, so they couldn't exactly follow her. But we may think she returned to where you first found her, so maybe you should start looking for her there," Botan replied as she stood beside Koenma.

"Indeed! Botan will transport you there immediately, unless you'd rather walk? Konema added.

"Hn!"

"Keh, we'll take the ride," Yusuke answered. Botan gave him a quick nod and opened a portal, and motion for the spirit detectives to enter. As soon as everyone went through, Botan began to hesitate in closing the portal.

"Uh, Koenma sir should I go with them as well?" Botan asked.

"Perhaps you should they're not very good at first impressions, so it's probably for the best.

"Right!" and soon enough, the portal closed as Botan went through and came out of the other end.

Everyone gave Botan a puzzled expression, and she gave them a tiny giggle and replied, "Koenma wanted me to come along. No offense or anything but you guys have bad people skills," she gave another giggle. "Plus with me along, it will be much easier and faster."

_

* * *

I know it was here somewhere! It couldn't of just disappeared, or could it have? Sango gave an exhausted sigh as she fell to the ground with a 'thud'. '__This place is just too strange to me. I don't understand anything here,_' she gave another exhausted sigh.Sango gave an exhausted sigh as she fell to the ground with a 'thud'. '' she gave another exhausted sigh. 

When she jumped out of the window to the hospital, she landed on a black road that looked strange to her. She would have inspected it further if a vehicle wouldn't have tried to run over her. She had heard about these vehicles from Kagome, and even saw one in a picture Kagome brought.

She quickly dashed through some people. Then thinking it would be better off the ground, where people stared at her, she jumped high up into the air and landed on one of the buildings using her great skills as a slayer. She stayed there for a while, contemplating on what to do next.

And there wasn't much she could do in this new world she's in. Their way of transportation, their life styles, everything was just so damn complicated for her, and she didn't know anybody here, which only brought on the sad memories.

She didn't want to relive her past so she pushed back the need to cry, and went in search for the sakura blossoms she had seen when she first woke up in this world. It took a while but she found it and didn't waste anytime searching for the jewel.

And here she is now, sitting on the ground trying to figure out where it could be. _Perhaps those demons I saw earlier took it?_

_Rustle, rustle!_

_Rustle, rustle!_

Sango snapped her head to her left and saw a centipede demon. Poison dripped form it's mouth and onto the grounds, dissolving a patch of grass and rocks.

"Where is it!?! Give it to me now!" It demanded.

* * *

A/N: well there was the next chapter, and i am expecting reviews, lol! well i will have to see if people like this story before i update again, hehehe, well have a good day everyone! And thanx for all the reviews everyone, they only inspire me more! 


	3. chapter 3:

hey my wonderful reviewers! Guess what, i have another chapter for u guys! I know, I know, it's pretty short but the next one should be way longer, hehe, well anyways enjoy!

reviews:

**shinkukihaku:** can't...resist...puppy eyes! ok here is another chapter, hehehe, and i'll try to stay on ur good side, don't want those evil pink flying monkeys to come, or to feel ur wrath, lol!

**wolfdogcat41:** thanx! i think its pretty kewl too, well at least better then me other one, lol! sweatdrops

**Safrone spice:** yeah i think Sango is the best thing that ever happened to Inuyasha, well actually i can think of more reasons but we can get to teh later...

thank you guys for ur awsome and supporting reviews!

**Chapter 3:**

"Give you what demon? I have nothing of yours and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!"

The centipede made a growl type sound as it slowly moved towards the slayer who was now standing up in a fighting stance. He snickered at Sango, thinking how a human would even be able to hurt him.

Making his move, the centipede bounced itself towards Sango. She jumped, barely dodging the attack, and gracefully landed on the ground in a cat lie crouch. The centipede quickly turned around, and not wasting anymore time, once again attacked Sango.

She rolled to the side, barely dodging it like last time. _Damnit he's faster than I thought!_ Sango wasn't doing all to well, for every move she made, it seemed the centipede was always one step ahead of her.

"You're not going to be able to kill if that what you're thinking!" He teased as he watched her struggle to her feat. Sango wasn't a fool, she knew she was loosing badly but she didn't show any fear.

One more time he launched himself, and as he saw her get ready to jump, he brought his tail up and hit Sango on the side, knocking her into a tree. He snickered at Sango as she tried to stand but failed miserably.

_Crap!_ She mentally hit herself at letting him push her around so easily. If she would have had her slayer suit or clothing she could actually run in, she wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

"You guys do you sense that? It's a demon, and if my assumptions are correct, then Sango is in danger," Kurama broke into a run, as did the others until they reached a clearing full of sakura blossoms. And there in the middle of the clearing stood a huge centipede demon, and as they followed the demon's gaze, they saw Sango kneeling on the ground as she clutched her side with one hand, using the other to support herself with the help from a tree. 

"Hn! A demon trying to kill a baka weak ningen, pathetic!" Hiei smirked as he saw the anger rise in not only the demon but in Sango as well. The demon's eyes glowed a darker red and turned his full attention towards Hiei.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan, seeing the distraction, quickly made their way over towards Sango.

Kurama and Botan checked to see if Sango was hurt, "Will you go out with me?" Kuwabara questioned. Sango gave him a disgusted look, while Yusuke hit him on the head. Botan and Kurama shook their heads.

"Not now you dimwit! We have to help Hiei!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to go join Hiei in the battle.

"Are you ok?" Botan asked.

"Uh, yes-s…but w-who are you guys? I recognize those three but who are you two? And where is the other demon?" Sango questioned.

"Long story, we'll explain later," Botan replied as her and Kurama helped Sango to her feet.

Hiei and them were winning badly. The youkai didn't stand a chance between them; they had a much greater force than the centipede.

_Forget about the fight with them, just get what you came for,_ a voice replayed those words in the demon's head and he soon turned back to the slayer and attacked.

Sango saw this coming, but didn't have enough time to move so instead she brought up her hands to shield herself from the oncoming force. She stood shakily, waiting for the impact, but strangely, it never came. When she lowered her arm to see what happened, all she saw was a disintegrated centipede near her feet.

"How the hell did you do that? He just exploded out of thin air?" Kuwabara yelled, and turned to face Sango.

Sango shook her head and replied, "I have idea, that has never happened before…I…"

"We'll take you to safety where we could help you with your wounds, there we'll explain everything," Kurama said as he looked towards Botan who gave a quixk nod and opened a portal for them to go through.

* * *

Sango sat on a bed looking out of a window as she played with the badages on her sides. She was wearing different clothes, clothes she was more comfortable in. She had a white tank top on that took had a low-neck line. She wore blue jeans that took place on her hips, and she had her hair up in a high ponytail. 

Sango looked towards the door and saw a whole bunch of people enter. Two girls walked in that she had not seen before, and they looked sadly at her. One of them had blue hair and was somewhat short, the other had brown hair.

"Sango are you ready to tell your story? Well just in case you're not, we'll start first," Koenma explained as he sat down in front of the slayer. Followed by everyone else as they sat down as well, Keiko, Yukina and Botan taking a place beside Sango on the bed, and Hiei just leaned against the wall uninterested.

"First off we should introduce ourselves, my name is Kurama, and the silver fox you saw the other day was Yoko. His spirit is inside of me now, after he died."

"Yo, I'm Yusuke!"

"Hi, I'm Botan!"

"I'm Yukina."

"I'm Keiko."

"And I'm the great Kuwabara!"

"Hn, you mean the baka Kuwabara!"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled back as he glared at Hiei, which he gratefully returned.

"That's Hiei over there and I'm Koenma!" He said as everyone waved, bowed or gave a 'hn' towards Sango. Koenma told Sango everything about everyone's past lives, and told how they all eventually met up with one another and became spirit detectives. "…and you see that's how we found you when you helped us!"

"I see! I too have a different past then others, which brought both pain and sorrow. I guess it is only fair for me to tell you my story?" Sango said as some of them gave her a smile, telling her to continue. She gave a sigh and continued telling them, "I was a born in a tayiji village and was trained as one, as you all know. On a night of one of our exterminations, my little brother was to take part in it. It had been his first extermination and he was nervous and scared. I told him it was all right but it turned out that it wasn't. At the castle, as we were battling a spider demon. That's when it happened, my brother started to attack my father and fellow villagers, killing them one by one. It wasn't till later that I found out he was being controlled by the lord of the castle. I went to attack the lord so I could free my brother but he attacked me first, and when I turned to face him, the soldiers released their arrows, killing him in an instant, but I remembered before we died, Kohaku was released from his manipulation."

"That's…s-so sad! So that's how you got that scar on your back," Botan spoke in a soft voice, remembering the scar Sango had on her back as Botan dressed her wounds.

Everyone looked on with sadness but Hiei, being the cold type person he is, just kept his emotionless mask on. But even Yusuke seemed to have saddened from the story and Kuwabara, well he was shedding a fountain of tears.

"Indeed it is! But what about the shinkon no tama? Or how you were able to travel back in time?"

"I was getting to that…" she replied bitterly, and once again continued her story, "you see after the battle at the castle, the lord was killed by his son as he saw that his father was being possessed by a demon. Me and the rest of the slayers were buried in his garden, thinking that I was dead. But I refused to die, and the young lord treated my wounds. There I meant a demon named Naraku who had told me that my village had been destroyed by a demon named Inuyasha. So I went to seek him out to get revenge on my village, but instead I learnt that Naraku was the real demon that destroyed my village and had planned everything at the castle. So I teamed up with a haynou, Inuyasha, a miko named Kagome, a monk named Shippo. I still had my trustful friend Kirara, a neko demon."

"Wow! So you were deceived by a demon?" Kuwabara looked on in wonder.

"What he means is we are very sorry for what has happened to your village and family," Yukina replied, with a soft smile.

"Yes we are very sorry, but what about the rest of the story?" Koenma asked.

"Of coarse…as our adventure went on, Naraku, being the sick bastard that he is, revived my brother with a shinkon fragment after it shattered. He had control over Kohaku and forced him to fight me. We soon met up with a wolf demon, Koga, and an inu lord, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Then it was the final battle, the shinkon no tama was once again whole and everyone joined forces to destroy Naraku. I watched my brother die for the second time during the battle and when I went to go attack Naraku, Kagome's arrow got in the way and instead impaled itself in my back, causing a pink light to appear. I think Kagome's arrow cause a rip between the two worlds, sending me into this dimension."

"Wow! That's and amazing story. We are truly sorry for your loss," Kurama explained as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek, only to have it wiped away with the back of her hand. "Each of us has had a downfall in our lives, but not as much as what you have experienced."

"The shinkon no tama BROKE!!!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes, Kagome had accidentally shattered the jewel while trying to destroy a demon."

"T-that was s-s-so saddd…" cried Kuwabara, and Yukina walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug to try and calm him down. But that only made Hiei furious, but couldn't do anything no, and so he just concentrated on something else, something like Sango's past.

He couldn't help it, he was just curious, so he went through her mind. Each of the events she explained about appeared in his mind, and Hiei watched as people died and villages were destroyed.

Sango could feel someone peeping into her mind and saw that Hiei was concentrating on something. Quickly she put up a mind barrier, shoving him out and causing him to open his eyes.

When he looked around the room for an explanation, he was met with a glare form Sango, but soon matched it with one of his own.

"I see know, so whatever did happen to the shinkon no tama?" Koenma interrupted Sango and Hiei's little glaring contest.

"Stupid toddler! She already told us that it had become whole," Yusuke replied.

Koenma would of answered back too, if it weren't for Sango's interruption, "well you're partially right…" she said, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Well, it has become whole during the final battle! But as Kagome shot me with her arrow, I grabbed the shinkon no tama form Naraku! It should have traveled back in time with me but I can't find it."

"Hmmm, I understand, and it's quite a shame that we have no knowledge of where it might be, I mean we could sense the presence of the jewel but we can't figure out just where it is located."

* * *

well thats taht! hehehe well there was chapter three and chapter four will probably come next week ok, but i don't know if alot of people review i may just update sooner, hehehe, i don't do bribary! 


	4. chapter 4:

ok here we go, another chapter up and ready to be read and reviewed, hint hint! well anyways i hope u guys like this chapter now!

reviews:

**wolfdogcat41:** will i update? will i update? R U CRAZY? of coarse i'll update, who do u think i am? lol, i will always update for me wonderful reviewers, or in this case reveiwer, lol. i hope u have a wonderful vacation where ever ur going, and too bad i can't come along wit u, lol. adn don't worry, when u get back u will see plenty of chapters, lol!

**Chapter 4:**

"Uh…Sango…we have one more question to ask you! Ummm…well when that dragon went after you, you just made one swipe with your sword and he died. Same with the centipede demon, you went to block yourself form the impact, but before he could get to you, a pink light came out of your hands and he exploded…how did you get so much power?" asked Kurama.

"Indeed, I think that's a question we'd all like to know," Koenma added.

"Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea how I did that. Through my while entire life, that has not happened once."

"I understand, well we'll leave you to rest, you must be tired," and soon the room was empty, leaving Sango alone.

"Looks like we'll have to do more studies on the shinkon no tama and if it could have the power to time travel," Koenma sighed in disappointment, and went back to looking for information and troublesome demons that may need to be killed.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure we'll find something about it soon," Botan exclaimed, and she soon went back to doing her job.

"Well I have stuff to do at home and I better get it done for tomorrow so I should get going home," Yusuke yawned and then turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait up Yusuke! I'll walk with you!" Keiko yelled as she ran after Yusuke.

"My sister is probably waiting for me to get back, Yukina do you want me to walk you home?" Kuwabara questioned with a pleading tone.

"No thank you, I think I'll actually stay here to get to know Sango better. She looks alone and hurt and I've kinda had experienced a sad past with my brother as well," and soon enough she walked back into the room Sango was in.

Hiei's eyes began to soften as Yukina said that last sentence, but soon he put on an emotionless mask and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Sango?"

"Oh, hey Yukina, I was just thinking…" Sango trailed off and Yukina could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Am I bothering you? Because if I am I can always lea-"

"No! No you're not interrupting anything, I was just wondering if my friends truly did kill Naraku."

Yukina could hear the bitterness in her voice when she said Naraku, and she couldn't help but feel pain grip her heart as she remembered what he did to her. Yukina made her way over to Sango and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they defeated him, and with your help as well, because if it weren't for you taking the jewel from him, he could have been stronger, but I am certain they killed him," she reassured her.

"Thanks, I needed someone to talk to about that," Sango replied as she gave a friendly smile, "are you staying here tonight?"

"Well Koenma said I could, and I was planning on it unless you want me to leave?"

"Oh no, please stay!" Sango said. Soon enough the room was filled with giggles that ended up turning into bits of laughter as they talked about more happier events that happened in their lives. And as time went by, they began to drift off to sleep, till only the nightly crickets could be heard.

* * *

Hiei watched the two girls from a tree that stood by the window. He couldn't help but think about the lonely tayiji and how her life was similar to his…lonely.

If anyone new what it was like to loose the love of a family, being tortured through bad memories, living a life full of sadness and loneliness, it would be Hiei and Sango.

Quickly he shook away the feeling and glared at the window. For some reason she had pulled a trigger in his heart form her story, and these new feelings and emotions he never even new he had, were beginning to get on his nerves.

_She is just a stupid weak ningen! Slayer or not, she's a damn weak bitch with no life…_his own words even seemed a little harsh in his mind but he quickly just pushed back all feelings or emotions back and put up his stoic attitude.

* * *

next day

Koenma had called everyone to his office early in the morning saying it was another mission. Of coarse Yusuke's constant complaining got on everyone's nerves from the beginning, which only lead to a room full of insults and yelling.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough Yusuke; we do not need your damn yelling right now! This is actually an emergency. See there is this demon…"

"Why do all our missions always start with that?" Kuwabara complained.

"Hn! Shut up baka!"

"…anyways back to the mission, there is this demon terrorizing a town North of here. He seems to be leading this way, saying 'she has it, give it to me', or something like that, whatever it means. But anyways, I want you to destroy him before anything else happens, the only problem is I don't know how strong he is so be prepared."

"Got it," Kurama said.

* * *

"So I thought this demon was supposed to be somewhere around here?" Yusuke questioned, clearly bored out of his skull. He and the rest of them walked through the bushes trying to find this supposedly strong demon.

"He is! He's just probably hiding form us," Kurama replied.

"I don't want another mission. I was hoping Yukina or Sango would like to go out tonight," Kuwabara whined.

"Don't even bother asking me!" Sango replied irritated.

Hiei's anger rose when Kuwabara said that to, not just Yukina but to Sango also. For some reason a little bit of jealously started to work its way into Hiei's veins and he would of killed Kuwabara if he would have had the chance but Sango said something before he could.

"He's here," Snago said, pointing towards a bog. Everyone's face turned surprised at how quickly and easily she found him. And she didn't even have to rethink about it.

Just as Kurama was about to question Sango about her decision, the ground began to shake and a big ugly, purple demon emerged form the swape.

The demon had a purple, scaly skin that was as hard as rock. His arms hung long, and loose at his sides and at the end of his fingers were huge whit claws. His height was way beyond tall and he had two horns on the top of his head. His great big red eyes surveyed his surroundings till his gaze fell upon Sango and he smirked, allowing his fangs to show.

"Give it to me human! I know you have it! My master wants it now!" He demanded as his clawed hand moved to grab her.

"Back off demon, your fight is with me!" Hiei yelled, as eh moved in front of Sango, in a somewhat protective stance.

Little mini slug like demons appeared behind the monster and slowly they began moving towards the spirit detectives. Each one leaving a trail of poison liquid behind.

Knowing that Hiei so determinedly wanted to fight the purple demon on his own, the rest of them put their full attention on the slug demons ahead of them.

"Get out of the way! Just give me the girl and I won't hurt you!" roared the demon.

"Hn! Once again your fight is with me, remember? Or is the slime starting to get to your head?" Hiei growled.

The demon tried to make his way around Hiei, but was always blocked. He made a growl like sound and decided to get rid of the pesky fire demon first.

"I warned you so it won't be my fault once I defeat you!" He bellowed, and made a quick swipe with one of his clawed hands.

Hiei dodged easily, for having an amazing speed had its advantages. He dodged another one, and another after that.

_Time for this to end! _Hiei thought as he unsheathed his sword and charged the demon. He jumped high up in the air, bringing his kanata down and impaled it in the demons forehead.

He jerked his sword out and back flipped off of his body and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the demon, watching as he fell to the ground…dead!

Hiei put on a satisfied smirk, that soon washed away as he fell to one knee and brought up his left arm to clutch his left side.

* * *

Each of the detectives had their weapon out as they slashed and swipped at the vile creatures. Each time they sliced them in half, two more appeared and soon there was over a thousand.

_Damnit! This isn't working!_ Sango thought as another one of the slugs grew back into two more.

"Damnit, we have to make a strategy if we want to destroy these damn things!" Yusuke yelled.

"We would if we could, but as you can see we don't have time…"Yoko replied, slashing at the slugs, to only have them grow back into two more slugs.

_That's it! If I could do the same thing I did to those demons earlier then maybe…_ Sango thought. She stopped where she stood while the others continued to back away slowly.

Sango concentrated with all her energy, and brought her hands up and immediately they began to glow. Her eyes slowly began to open and everyone saw that her eyes two began to glow a bright pink just like her hands.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stopped when they felt Sango's energy and aura rise up higher and higher with each passing second. And soon enough her whole body gave off a bright pinkish color.

They were all scared about the situation that was about to happen; and questions began to form in all their minds. How is she doing that? Should we trust her? What's going to happen? If this doesn't work what will? Each question got stronger with curiosity, but all three of them ignored the questions and watched Sango.

Sango made one point with her right hand and a wave of energy, somewhat like Yusuke's but ten times as stronger, erupted from it, killing half of the demons. Sango did the same with the other left hand and blasted the other half of demons straight to hell.

Slowly, her energy began to fade until it was completely back to normal and she fainted but was caught by Yusuke who was nearest to her.

"Is she alright?" Kuwabara asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah she'll be fine! She's just exhausted form the use of energy she used. It was absolutely new to her, and it took a lot out of her," Kurama answered as he soon took Yoko's place.

_

* * *

Damn! Hiei thought as he brought his hand up to his face, only to see a hot red liquid coat his fingers._

"Kukukuku…" a voice was heard as a figure of a man or more specifically, a demon appeared in front of him. "You may have been able to destroy this pathetic slave of mine, but you would be far form even harming me. So I suggest you stay out of my way from now on! I only want the girl, and I'll becoming back for her soon!" the mysterious demon snickered.

"Hn!" Hiei snapped back, and he used all of his strength he had left to stand on his legs and attack him. He jumped from side to side in a zig zag pattern that the human eye probably wouldn't be able to see.

Hiei's speed allowed him to disappear without a trace, till the demon saw him from the corner of his eye. Quickly and unnoticeably, he moved to the side and brought his knee up and kicked him right in the chest.

Hiei fell back to his knees in pain. He clutched his stomach, breathing deeply. Soon his vision blurred, but went back to normal after a while. He cringed but looked up to see the demon staring down at him.

"I told you to stay out of my way! This is your last chance, don't get in my way…" he trailed off and faded away without a trace.

"Hey Hiei!" Kurama yelled, making his way towards Hiei, "You ok?"

"Hn, I'll be fine, what about the slayer?" He asked softly, perhaps too softly.

"She's ok, she just got exhausted after using so much energy on the slug demons," he replied.

"Hn," Hiei whispered as he fell into consciousness.

* * *

A/N: well tahts it for now but trust me the next chapter should get way better, and as the story goes on...well i don't want ot ruining for ya, jsut R&R! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE HERE AT !I really luv u guys who take the time to read and review my story and i wish u guys a wonderful christmas this year, and for those who didn't read and review, i still wish u guys a wonderful christmas this year! 


	5. chapter 5:

Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating anytime soon! I was all destracted and everything that I forgot when I was supposed to update my own story! But i have done it, and her is yet another one of my chapters! I hope more of you R&R this time, but if not then o well, no hard feelings rite?

reviews:

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes:** Thanx for the review! I try my best to keep Hiei in character but I always think he is different then what he usually is! Meh, it is what it is I guess! Well here is another chapter for ya!

**Kimi Himura:** Don't worry my computer screws up all the time, but i just take it all out on my brother, j/k, i luv my brother alot! I know its late and all but, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! I hope u had a fun b-day! I also hope you had a fun x-mas as well, and thanx alot for the review, it made me smile!

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

Hiei sat on the roof of a building in deep thought. He was thinking about their last battle and what had happened.

Flashback

"Kukukuku…" a voice was heard as a figure of a man or more specifically, a demon appeared in front of him. "You may have been able to destroy this pathetic slave of mine, but you would be far form even harming me. So I suggest you stay out of my way from now on! I only want the girl, and I'll becoming back for her soon!" the mysterious demon snickered.

End flashback

What the demon said about coming after Sango really got him thinking. For some reason he felt the need to protect her form him. He had the need to keep a very close eye on her. He tried to get rid of his own thoughts but they just returned to the slayer.

He was brought back to reality when hearing the door to the roof opened and closed. And when he truned around, he locked eyes with the one who had being plaguing his mind so much.

"Hiei, are you…uh…doing ok?" Sango asked, and slowly approached him till she was directly beside Hiei. After they had returned form the battle earlier, Hiei had told them that he had managed to kill the demon but then another one appeared, saying he wa the one who sent the other demons, but he neglected to tell them about how he wanted Sango herself, and considering Hiei looked mad and frustrated, everyone just assumed it was because he didn't get to fight him before he disappeared.

"I mean I heard that you were upset because you didn't get to fight our new enemy, so uh…I…was just wondering…"

"Hn! I'm fine" Hiei snapped.

"Well good, because we'll get the chance to defeat him…"

"You think that's the only reason I'm upset?" Hiei yelled harshly, cutting off Sango from what she was about to say. "Just get the fuck away from me! I don't need to talk to anyone and especially not a fucking weak human tayiji!"

Sango was somewhat hurt by his words, and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. But they soon turned into tears of anger and rage, as she brought her fist up and punched him in the face with full force.

Hiei's head snapped to the side as he looked on in shock. She just hit him!?! He couldn't form any explanation for her actions until the words he said replayed in his mind.

Hiei's own anger rose high as well, and he grabbed Sango's wrists, smashing her against the wall, making sure he head snapped back and hit it with force. "Don't you dare fucking punch me again!" he snapped, tightening his hold on her wrist.

"I wouldn't of fucking punched you if it weren't for your damn attitude! You bastard, you don't give a fuck about anyone do you? You cold heartless bastard!" She yelled back at him.

"Hn! Caring? You think I would really care about someone like yourself! You're just a weak ningen bitch! I don't need anyone to care for me, and I sure as hell won't care for anyone either. If it weren't for the fact that you may know where the shinkon no tama is, I would of killed you by know!"

Hiei let go of her wrists with force, making sure she staggered backwards. For a moment she just stood there shocked, and then she opened the door to leave saying, "how could I have even thought that you might have a heart? And you're right, you should of killed me by now, this way it wouldn't be so complicated."

Hiei heard the door being opened and then it closed with tremendous force, giving a loud 'Bang!' as it closed shut.

_Hn,_ he replied softly in his mind. He didn't show it at all but deep down inside he truly did care about someone, about two people actually, and now he regretted saying those words to her. They weren't true, weren't true at all. And if he had a choice as to whether take back those words or not, he probably would of, but now it was too late.

Glaring up at the sky in irritation at his own feelings, he left the roof, and headed back to Koenma's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Don't tell me it's another damn mission you want us to do for you," Yusuke whined.

"Well actually it's nothing like that. I did some research on the demon Hiei fought yesterday."

"Hn! What about him?" Hiei appeared from the shadows and stood near Kurama. Sango snuck a quick glance at him, and Hiei noticed so she glared at him to confirm her hatred, but he soon ignored her as he strained his hearing to listen to Koenma.

"Well it's seems he's a very powerful demon by the name of Tyomaru. It's seems a little strange, cus I'm certain I heard that name before, anyways he is said to be a very powerful demon, in search for the shinkon no tama and it's power."

"But sir that still doesn't explain why he's always after us!" Botan replied from her spot near Koenma's desk.

_Or more specifically Sango, _Hiei thought as he quickly looked at Sanog, but looked away just as quickly. He turned around and dashed through the room, and if you look hard enough you could see the slightest bit of concern on his face as his thoughts once again traveled back to Sango.

_Hmmm…I wonder if…no, no it can't be…or can it?_ Kurama thought.

_Well It is a possibility. You and I both know that he wasn't just upset because he wasn't able to inflict any damage on Tyomaru._ Yoko contemplated.

Kurama looked towards Sango and saw the hurt in her eyes as she continued to stare in the same direction Hiei went. Feeling sad, he made his way over to her and palce his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hiei will be fine, he just needs time to think," Kurama gave her shoulder a small squeeze before letting go and returning to the conversation Koenma and Botan were having.

"Keh, me worried about that asshole? Yeah right!" Sango muttered so only Kurama could here, and he just smiled in response.

She gave a sigh and whispered, "I hope you're right Kurama. I just don't want him to feel so alone like I do," she turned around and headed back towards her room.

* * *

Hiei stood in the same tree he did before when Yukina and Sango were having their nightly conversation. He gazed through the window and watched as Sango collapsed on her bed, instantly falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Hiei? I…well me and Yoko know there is more of a reason as to why you're so upset about Tyomaru. There is something you're keeping from us…why don't you just tell me what it is so you could get it out of your system?" Kurama could be heard at the foot of the tree.

"Hn! I don't need to talk about anything to you fox," Hiei exclaimed.

"Hiei, there's something bothering you, and you should really tell someone about it." Hiei bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes, but didn't do or say anything. "It's about Sango isn't it?"

"Goddamnit! I don't know what it is about her but all my thoughts just seem to wander to the fucking tayiji!" Hiei blurted out in an angry voice as his head snapped up and began glaring at her window and smashing his fist down onto the branch he was sitting on.

"Maybe it's a sign Hiei? Maybe your new thoughts are trying to tell you something?"

"Hn! Tell me what?" Hiei didn't allow Kurama a chance to speak again as he disappeared from sight once again.

_He just doesn't get it does he? I mean even I get what's going on _Yoko spoke.

_No, I'm afraid not…and it maybe to late when he does…_Kurama sighed and went back inside.

* * *

Sango was walking through complete darkness, striving to find a source of light. She ran, ran aimlessly through the shadows, not knowing where she was even going.

She soon grew tired and fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably and breathing deeply. She wrapped her arms around her body, hoping to find comfort within herself.

Then she noticed a bright light and a figure stood before it…just like last time. It was the same figure that was in her other dream, but this time his face wasn't hidden within the light and Sango could see clearly who it was…

…Hiei!

"You're a failure!" he said harshly to her small, shaking form. Hiei swiftly turned around and began walking towards the light, leaving Sango behind.

Sango was on the brink of tears but she pushed to feeling to cry and quickly jumped to her feet. She started running towards Hiei in an attempt to reach him. She stretched out her hand but he and the light both vanished.

"Nooooo!"

Sango shot up from her bed, breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath as sweat glistened off her skin. She clenched the bed sheets around her, bringing them up closer, to cover her body.

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind her.

"Yukina? Oh yes, I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all," Sango replied.

"Oh, well Koenma wanted to see you guys, so I came to get you."

"Thank you," Sango politely said as she got up form her bed. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. After she got dressed she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and then they left the room.

"Let me guess, another damn mission you want us to do toddler?" Yusuke said, voice laced with bitterness.

"My name is not TODDLER!!! Oh and thanx for volunteering Yusuke."

"I hate my job!" Yusuke muttered.

"Look at the positive things," Botan replied.

"There are no positive things really," Kurama said.

"Hn!" Hiei came out of the dark shadows and stood by Kurama.

"I have a headache," Kuwabara complained.

"From thinking too much again," Hiei smirked and received a glare from Kuwabara.

Just then Sango and Yukina both entered the room, heading towards the gang. "Well speak of the devil," Hiei said, mostly to himself but everyone else heard as well.

Everyone looked at Hiei and then turned their attention back to Sango to see her reaction. And to their surprise, Sango didn't even pay attention to Hiei or what he said. She just simply took her place beside Yusuke, followed by Yukina.

"Well…uh…back to the mission," Koenma was even surprised that Sango didn't do anything after that comment.

Hiei too was surprised but he masked it by glaring at her direction.

"There has being some recent activity and we believe it might be him," nobody needed to know who 'he' was, it was kinda obvious.

"So where is Tyomaru?" Sango asked.

"Well he was last detected in a forest, nearby some mountains to the south. Sorry but we don't know exactly where he is, but we do know he's in that area."

"Well that's good enough for me," Yusuke replied. He hadn't had a decent fight for a while yet and couldn't wait to kick this Tyomaru's ass. Yusuke made his way over to Botan and she made a portal for them to walk through.

* * *

"I don't mean to be a pain, but this is getting too damn boring!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Well guess what? You're a pain! Now shut the hell up!" Yusuke yelled back. Thus bringing upon a fight between the two.

Everyone groaned as yet another argument broke loose between the two, and they could do nothing but wait till their incessant fighting got on their nerves.

Nor Sango or Hiei said anything throughout their journey here. Hiei was to preoccupied on what Tyomaru had said last time about coming after Sango. Knowing she's probably in danger by coming along. But what was he supposed to do about it? Say "Oh Sango you better stay behind cus I don't want you to get captured by Tyomaru!" Well it was a possibility, but they may of gotten the wrong idea, or maybe it wasn't the wrong idea…

Sango was yet still mad about what Hiei had said to her on the roof, and how rude he had been when she was actually beginning to worry about him.

"Where do you think he could be?" Kurama asked Botan as they watched the scene before them.

"Your guess is probably as good as mine," she replied. Both got their answer as an evil laugh broke through the trees, echoing throughout the forest.

"Kukuku, you brought her here for me…" Tyomaru trailed off as he and a black dragon appeared behind them.

Hiei instinctively unsheathed his sword and took place in front of the group, but mainly in front of Sango.

"So eager to fight me Hiei? If you really want to fight, I'll gladly help you in that," Tyomaru replied.

Then the fight began! Tyomaru has sent the dragon after the spirit detectives while he concentrated on his opponent in front of him.

"I warned you about getting in my way Hiei, and now I'm forced to kill you."

Hiei didn't want to listen to him talk really, he wanted to fight, and so he attacked first. Hiei broke into a run, using his amazing speed and had appeared in front of Tyamoru in a matter of seconds, brining his kanata down.

But Tyomaru was a step ahead of him, and had unsheathed his own kanata to block the oncoming one. Swords clanged together, and waves of energy and dust surrounded them.

It was starting to get tiring for Hiei, and soon he wouldn't be able to defend himself from Tyomaru. Hiei once more, swung is kanata at him, but he quickly dodged by doing a black flip.

Tyomaru quickly attacked Hiei as soon as he touched the ground. Bringing his sword up with force, he thrusted it into Hiei, but missed his stomach and instead it went into his shoulder.

Tyomaru pulled his sword out of Hiei's shoulder, and he fell to his knees. Red liquid oozed out of his shoulder, running down his arm and dripping into a small puddle on the cold hard ground. Tyomaru smirked and bent down to his eye level to whisper in his ear, "I'll let you live this time, but in exchange I get the girl."

Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at the smirking demon in front of him. He sent him a glare and spoke, "Why do you want the damn wench? What importance is she to you?"

Tyomaru heard the concern in his voice he tried so hard to suppress. "Hmp! So you fools haven't figured it out yet?" that simple question got Hiei confused, was it really that easy to figure out? "You ever wonder what had happened to the shinkon no tama?"

Hiei processed those lasts words and a shocked expression appeared on his face, telling him that Hiei had now figured everything out, took a while bit he new now why Tyomaru had been so anxious to get his hands on Sango, "You're not…saying…"

"Yes! When Sango had traveled through time with the shinkon no tama, the two had become one, giving her tremendous power, power that I need. Plus I have been thinking of taking her for my own…" Tyomaru started to laugh and turned in the direction of Sango and the others.

Hiei growled when he said that last part. _I won't allow that to happen!_ He silently promised himself as he could only watch Tyomaru's retreating form. Hiei would of tried to stop him but as soon as he took a step, he fell in unconsciousness.

* * *

The dragon was very strong and it took all of them just to give him one simple scratch, which was barely even noticeable. Sango had been doing great, being well trained and all. She didn't exactly have her 'power' under control and couldn't summon it whenever she wanted to, but it did appear when it was needed most.

Kurama had a huge slice on his right shoulder that was bleeding uncontrollably, and was forced to stand down, letting the others attack the dragon. Yusuke and Kuwabara had similar cuts as Kurama but hey weren't bleeding, as badly, which didn't slow them down too much during their fight. Sango had a few slices as well but they weren't as bad, having dodged most of them. And Botan only had a cut that ran along her stomach.

"Damnit, we're not even fazing him!" Yusuke yelled to no one in particular, frustration building up. He brought his hands together and pointed them at the dragon once more, and then yelled, "spirit gun," and soon a light began to glow in front of his hands and shot out, towards the dragon.

Sango, trying to think of how to defeat him, soon conjured a plan. She brought her two hands up in front of her face and tried to focus all her energy, hoping she'd be able to summon at least a little amount of power. And her attempts soon paid off, more then she had expected. Her hands glowed a bright pink color, that looked similar the shinkon jewel, and soon her eyes became the same color as well. Then a bright flash of power erupted from her hands and made its way to the dragon as well.

Both attacks formed together, creating a huge, massive ball of power as it collided with the dragon himself. A big explosion took place, and everyone fell to the ground as rocks and other debris flew at them.

When they thought it was ok, they all stood up, waiting for the dust to settle. Kurama had his arm around Botan's shoulder as he supported all his weight on her shoulder.

…waiting…and waiting was all they could do. The dust soon cleared and jovial and contented looks appeared on everyone's faces when they saw that only a crater remained.

"Smart thinking you two," Kurama complimented as he limped his way over to the group, with Botan right beside him.

"Thanks, and even though I would like to take the credit for this, it was really Sango's idea," Yusuke replied, laughing a little bit.

"But it was mostly your attack that finished him off," Sango said back, a smile forming on her face.

"What about me?" Kuwabara whined.

"You all did good! It didn't really matter who did a good job, just that we were able to defeat him in the end. Teamwork is what really brought his down fall! Now were did Hiei go? Hmmm…Sango watch out!" Botan screamed.

Sango didn't know what Botan was screaming about until rough hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her roughly into a chest.

Sango struggled to get out of his grasp. But with each move she made, he just tightened his grip on her. His claws dug into her skin, drawing forth blood. The last thing she remembered was the concerned screams of her friends, and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that chapter for ya? Well don't just stand there, review! I would luv to thank everyone who did review though, you guys sure did make my day :)! 


	6. chapter 6:

Hey you guys, here is chapter 6! I know I know, it's a pretty short chapter, ain't it? Well I got a longer one after this so don't worry! Sorry if I don't satisfy u guys but o well! I was going to wait till tomorrow or two more days till I update this story but decided to update it now, seeing as there are no more people who would like to review, o well! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: ok I have forgotten to put this in all my other chapters but….sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakushu…

Reviews:

**Unreadabletaijiya:** well here ya go! I don't know if this was soon enough for u but here is another chapter for ya and I'm glad u like it so much!

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes: **of coarse I left it there, this way it keeps the readers on the edge of their seats! Lol, well here is ur next chapter and I hope u enjoy it, and happy new years (it's a little late but o well)

Thank you for all who reviewed! U made me smile and made me very happy that I just had to update! Smiles everyone!

**Chapter 6:**

Hiei sat on the same rooftop he did before when they had encountered Tyomaru, lost in thought. Nobody wanted to be in Hiei's way right about now. They had long ago told Hiei about what had happened after he was conscious again.

That the others were wondering where Hiei was at the moment, when al of a sudden Tyomaru snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist from behind and brought his other hand up and hit her on the back of her head, allowing her to fall limb in his arms and began to fly away.

The others tried their best at trying to get her back but all attempts failed miserably and soon enough both of them disappeared form sight.

They brought the unconscious Hiei back and waited for him to wake up, and when he did, it wasn't very pleasant.

Flashback

Everyone was gathered around Hiei's body, tension hanging thickly in the air. Nobody was sure how Hiei was doing. His wounds already begun to heal and were almost gone, but it was slower than usual, some even thought he was already dead, but Hiei soon proved them wrong…

Hiei jumped out of the bed he was in and immediately grabbed Yusukes shirt, smashing him into the wall, "Where is Sango? What the hell did Tyomaruy do?" he demanded.

Everyone was silent from both the shock and the sad news. Finally Kurama broke the silence, "uh…s-she is gone…Tyomaru took her, and we couldn't stop him…"

"Damnit! I should of fucking stopped him while I had the damn chance," he yelled at himself. Everyone was taken aback by his sudden outburst except for Kurama of coarse. He knew Hiei developed feelings for Sango, he even knew before Hiei himself did.

Yukina stepped forward and opened her mouth to say something but before she could Hiei dashed out of the room, as everyone else tried to process what just happened. Hiei continued running for a while until he ended up on the roof, where Hiei had once yelled at Sango, and now he was starting to feel really miserable about that.

End Flashback

He always did seem to go here a lot to think about stuff. Now he was in even more deep in thought then he was before. He liked her! Damnit he loved her! But he was too damn stubborn to see it himself. He always thought every baka ningens were weak and pathetic. He thought they didn't deserve to walk amongst this earth.

But Sango, she made him start to change and rethink all the things he said. Her power, he skills as a fighter, her will to fight, her beauty, and most of all her protectiveness over her loved ones. She had a big heart and yet the fieriest spirit he had ever seen. And for some reason, that had changed Hiei's opinion on humans.

Slowly, Sango began to break every wall that Hiei had carefully put up, and had somehow started to melt his cold heart. Not in 7 hells would he actually believe it himself if some stranger came and told him this was his future.

And now even though he would never admit these things, they were all true. But now she had been taken away from him. Taken away by a powerful demon, who's #1 goal is to take possession of the shinkon no tama and possibly make Sango his. Just the thought of that made him want to destroy something, or particularly someone.

The others new about his as well, after Hiei had told Kurama later on and then he told the others…

Flashback

"Hiei? Listen I know what she means to you, and soon enough we'll get her back!"

"Do you? Do you really fucking know?" Hiei snapped.

"I know what she means, I know you have feelings for her…that you lover her, I do understand. But that doesn't mean we won't get her back, she'll be fine…"

"FINE!?! No she won't! You don't know what he's planning on doing to her!" Hiei turned around and faced Kurama, a mixture of emotions playing on his face.

"Then tell me Hiei? Tell me what he said," Kurama whispered ever so slightly, but knew that Hiei had heard him correctly.

"Hn!" Hiei's softly spoke, "the shinkon no tama is inside her and Tyomaru is planning to take it and it's power, he said he was going to take Sango as his, godamnit! Why didn't I see this coming!?!" Hiei's voice began to rise within seconds till he was yelling his loudest.

It took Kurama a while to overcome the shock, and when he did, his face wagged and he stuttered for words, "I-Im sorry, b-but that doesn't mean we won't get her back. I know she cares about you Hiei, I've seen the looks she gave you every time you ran off, and I'm sure she doesn't want you to give up when she herself won't."

Hiei was shocked, and his face showed it as well. All those things Kurama said had made sense to him, and now he knew what to do.

Hiei hated saying nice, kind things to people, but Kurama did help him solve his problem and let out some steam so it was only natural to say something well…polite, "Thank you!" Hiei muttered in a silent tone.

Kurama even had trouble trying to figure out what he said but once he did he smiled, nodded and turned to leave, and left Hiei to deal with his thoughts.

_She truly has melted his heart hasn't she?_ Yoko thought.

_You're right, and it's doing some good not just to Hiei but to Sango as well. They were meant for each other, but are just too stubborn to admit it themselves._ Kurama replied.

_Yeah and it may just be too late for either of them…_

End Flashback

And then he decided to stay here, because for some reason he feels safe and calm here, and her sent still lingered about the place, from the last time they actually talked.

_Damnit! Sango I promise that I will get you back, even if it means my own life!_ He promised himself mentally.

Sango lifted herself off of the cold hard ground and begun examining her surroundings. A small shiver went up her spine followed by an evil laugh that was carried throughout the room.

"I see that you have awaken…" His voice trailed off and he stepped out of the shadows making himself present.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" questioned Sango.

"So you don't know as well? Very well then…" he stopped for a moment but continued after a while, "…you see the shinkon no tama is inside of you and I need it's power. And I guess you could say I have taken a liking in you."

Sango was frozen in her spot, not able to move from the shock. _How did the shinkon no tama get inside my body? How is that possible?_

Tyomaru chuckled at the obvious confusion that played across her face. She was to deep in thought to even notice him approach he4r until he placed his hand on her cheek, letting his thumb brush across it. He received a glare from Sango almost immediately.

He chuckled once again and stood up to leave the room. But Sango wasn't going to wait for someone to come and rescue her; if she did it might be too late. She stood up and walked towards the door, lifting her hand to open it but was instantly pushed back.

Sango clutched her hand close to her chest and when she went to take a look at it, it started to burn her skin.

Sango let her emotions run free and take action, as she swung herself at the door. A blue barrier appeared and sent her flying back into the wall. She brought her hand up to soothe the pain in the back of her head but before she could she felt a hot liquid run down her arm, making it's way to her hadn where it dropped to the ground.

"Damnit!" She cursed silently as she mentally kicked herself for her stupidity, _please hurry you guys…_

* * *

sorry it took a while, but i kinda got mixed up and almost put up chapter 7 instead, oh boy wouldn't that of been a mistake, well i hope u guys liked! please R&R! 


	7. chapter 7:

Hey you guys, here is chapter 7! I know, I know, its almost done, and it was a pretty short story wasn't it? I tried to make it as long as I could but this was all I got! Sorry if I don't satisfy u guys but o well! I was going to wait till tomorrow or two more days till I update this story but decided to update it now, seeing as there are no more people who would like to review, o well! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: ok I have forgotten to put this in all my other chapters but….sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakushu…

Reviews:

**sango the taijiya:** awww thanx, i didn't know mine was that excellent ::sweatdrops::, well anywho, here is chapter 7 for ya!

**wolfdogcat41:** hears ur next chapter that u wanted, and i hope u didn't wait to long, lol!

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes:** the last chapter was short wasn't it, o well, to make up for it here is the long chapter u've been waiting for!

Thank you for all who reviewed! U made me smile and made me very happy that I just had to update! Smiles everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: **

Hiei was running, running fast. He was heading towards Tyomaru's castle, the others not far behind. Well that's at least where he said he was going, they weren't quite sure, but for some reason Hiei new exactly where he was going.

Yukina and Botan had volunteered to come as well, they were worried about Sango and wanted to help as much as they could. Even the boy's protests didn't stop them, and soon enough they caved in and allowed them to come.

They had to travel by foot because Botan couldn't use her portal because some magical force field was in the way.

Now they were on their way to rescue Sango. Hiei had been very worried and upset about Sango being kidnapped, to everyone's surprise. And slowly the realization began to sink in and Hiei's emotions slowly began to play freely.

Hiei made a hault and when the others caught up with him, their faces became astonished. Ahead of them was a huge a castle on the mountainside. It's towers as high as the clouds and vines climbed up the walls, giving it an enchanting look.

They all moved forward in one slow motion. They were expecting some kind of barrier to keep them out, but to their surprise there was none. Taking the opportunity at hand, Hiei burst through the doors and ran down the hall.

The others had trouble keeping up with him at first but Kurama, who had changed into Yoko, caught up with him, leaving the others behind to catch up on their own.

"Where is she Hiei? Do you know?" Yoko questioned.

"Hn!" Hiei replied softly, "she's…there…" Hiei pointed in the direction of his left before running down the hall again.

They approached a huge golden door, and not wasting anymore time, they burst through it, not even bothering to open in properly.

What they saw made them gasp, or in Hiei's case infuriated. There in front of them laid Sango on the cold ground, blood running down her arm and into a puddle on the floor. She lay there motionless, a slow rise in her chest telling them she was still alive, but barely.

Hiei's temper rose higher and higher at the sight. Until he couldn't contain his fury, and he ran towards her, destined to reach her. He would of succeeded too if it weren't for the invisible barrier that showed up. He was deflected back into a wall, leaving an imprint of his back.

"Damn that must of hurt," Yusuke muttered to himself, but everyone else heard it nonetheless.

They all rushed to Hiei's side to help him to his feet but he just pushed them away, saying he was fine and could get up on his own.

"Kukukuku…you're hatred for me is blinding you Hiei," Tyomaru teased.

The spirit detectives look in every direction for Tyomaru, and finally they found him standing next to Sango's body.

"She really did this to herself. Trying to escape frm me, what a waste of energy."

"Shut up and lets get his over with!" Kuwabara yelled.

Tyomaru gave a look of disgust at Kuwabara. He wasn't actually going to fight against a weak human, or those two other demons. He was going to leave them for his little army of youkai. He would rather face Hiei in a battle, taking amusement in it.

"So…" Yusuke yelled, bored ness evident in his voice.

Tyomaru simply snapped his fingers and a bunch of demons surrounded them, not allowing any to escape. "Kill them all, but leave the fire demon for me!"

Knowing what Tyomaru was planning, Hiei made his way through the demons, killing a few on his way.

"So it's me you want to fight with? Fair enough I have no problem with that," Hiei spoke in a deep dangerous tone.

"Still mad at me? You'll be even madder when I kill you," Tyomaru shot back.

"Enough talk, lets get this over with!" Hiei snapped.

Tyomaru smirked, he was already getting on Hiei's nerves, and he didn't even do anything really. "Kukuku, anting to die that quickly?"

Hiei wanted to shut him up so badly. So he attacked first. Hiei unsheathed his sword and broke into a run. He ran at his full speed, moving from left to right, making it hard for Tyomaru to see him.

_Damnit!_ Tyomaru cursed mentally. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something. He brought his own sword up and almost wasn't able to deflect Hiei's attack.

Hiei was on the offense as he continued to attack Tyomaru with full force. But Hiei left his stomach wide open when he brought his kanata up, and it didn't go unnoticed either.

Tyomaru saw the chance he had and he took it. Before Hiei could bring his sword down, another slashed across his stomach, and he gasped. He was forced to his knees as he clutched his stomach with his right hand, his left hand supporting him up.

Tyomaru kicked him in the stomach while he was down, making him fly half way across the room till he skidded to a stop. Hiei winced and brought his hand up again to clutch his side once more; as he watched his enemy kick his sword a far distance away.

* * *

The sound of fighting filled her ears and she was forced to open her eyes. But as soon as she did that, she wanted to close them again and say it was just a dream, but she knew it was real. 

She watched as Hiei struggled to get up, using the wall for support. Tyomaru continuously began to beat him. Hiei was being thrown across the room helplessly.

And when Sango looked away in a different direction, she saw the others fighting demons. They were pretty beat up as well, but they were at least able to stand up and fight back.

* * *

"Argh! Why do we always get stuck fighting these demons?" Yusuke growled out, as a demon was once again able to hit him. He was tiring out pretty fast and so were the others as well. Soon they won't be able to fight anymore. 

_But it looks like Hiei isn't doing any better;_ he thought as he glanced at Hiei and Tyomaru and then directed his attention back to the demons in front of him.

"Yoko watch out!" Botan yelled.

"Yoko turned his head but it was too late, he was knocked down by a giant centipede. Its poison was slowly seeping through clothes and into his skin. Yoko cried in pain as he changes back to Kurama, not being able to withstand the pain.

Kurama dropped his rose whip that he was holding up to defend himself and laid there with little jolts of pain shooting from his wound.

Botan and Yukina made their way over to his side. Yukina brought her hands up and started to heal Kurama's wounds. It was taking a long time but slowly he began to heal.

Botan joined in after a while to help the healing process faster. She wasn't wasn't as talented as Yukina was at healing people but at least it would help heal his wounds.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned back around after watching the scene play before them, each taking a fighting stance. They were ready for the demons to attack, and they would do anything to protect their friends.

The first row of demons launched themselves at the two fighters. But they didn't get to far, when Yusuke's spirit gun and Kuwabara's spirit sword sliced through them.

"Yes!" Kuwabara yelled in triumphant.

"Don't celebrate just yet, there are more coming," Yusuke growled, but quickly added, "get ready! We'll attack together like me and Sango did the first time!"

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke dumbfounded for a while but nodded his head when he remembered last time they did that and got ready for yet another attack.

But what surprised them was that there was no attack. In fact the demons didn't even move from their spot, and soon they knew why…

* * *

Sango looked on at all her friends who were fighting, _fighting for her? Did they actually come to get her back? To come and rescue her?_ These questions began to race through her mind, and they puzzled her for some reason. 

But quickly Sango pushed them back. This was no time to ask questions that certainly didn't matter, what mattered was her friends were here now. Even if they came to get her or not, they came. And they were losing.

Sango couldn't stand to see them like this! Wounds all over them as blood, mixed with sweet dripped to the ground. And their deep breaths they took came out in gasps for air as they cried out in pain or fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

She was watching them fight helplessly! No! She wasn't helpless and she wasn't weak either! She was one of the most strongest demon slayers in all of Japan and she will do anything it takes to help her friends…even if it means risking her own life in the process.

Sango new what she had to do, she stood up from the ground, closed her eyes and began to concentrate on all her power.

Images of her family being killed, her brother being controlled by Naraku and then killed, Kagome shooting her with her arrow, her friends getting hurt while fighting for her, Hiei dieing within every second, all these images raced through her mind. Each one giving her more and more strength and power.

Sango rose in the air, her hair swirling around as she glowed a bright pink. The jewel's power started to grow stronger as it mixed with Sango's taiji blood and it rose in strength. Sango could feel the power run through her veins, and she became thirsty for more.

* * *

Tyomaru stopped attacking Hiei and turned around to face Sango. His eyes widened as he watched the slayer grow in power and strength, a pink light illuminating from her beautiful body, making her glow bright with power. He slowly began to tremble, fear written all over his face. 

Hiei fell the tremendous amount of power and looked on in surprise at Sango. _She's alive!?! She's ok! _That's all that went through Hiei's mind. Sango was alive and ok, and that's all that was important to him right now.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to Hiei's side to see his conditions. And behind them Botan and Yukina made their way over there as well, as they supported Kurama.

"Hiei are you ok?" Yukina asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he whispered softly, not even meaning to.

"Sango must finally be tapping into the jewel's ultimate power," Kurama conjured.

Tyomaru didn't move from his spot, he couldn't it was fear that kept him in place. The fear of how powerful the slayer was getting. Probably even too powerful for him.

The remaining demons that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't destroy finally snapped out of their daze and tried to flee hastily. Sango's eyes immediately snapped open and she turned in the direction of the fleeing demons.

She slowly brought her hand up, facing it towards the demons. A radiant ball of energy formed in her hand and she released it, letting it fly past the demons. The rest all happened so fast. One minute the demons were trying to escape, the next they were all on the floor, dead.

Tyomaru couldn't believe it, his whole army of demons died from one single little blow. But his surprised face soon turned into one of pure evil.

He dealt with people or demons with the same kind of power and he defeated every single one of them. He had seen this power before and had diminished a long time ago! Why should this be any different?

He smirked and brought his sword up and threw it at her. She moved to the side, but not before it sliced through her arm first.

She frowned at his stupidity to attack someone with this amount of power. She gave him a chance to back down; by showing him how powerful she truly can be when she destroyed his army. But it was too late now, he had his chance and blew it by trying to hit her with his sword.

This time both hands started to glow and a whole bunch of energy balls flew out form her hands and towards Tyomaru. He tried dodging most of them but was hit a couple of times as well, burning his skin till it bled.

A ball of energy was heading towards Hiei and the others too. They all brought their hands up to protect themselves, waiting for the impact. But it never came and when they looked up, a barrier dissipated from sight. But where did the barrier come from?

Sango gave Hiei a smile, and for the first time ever, Hiei's lips curved in a small, tiny smile as well. As his lips curved a while bunch of emotions that he had for so long suppressed, ran across his face all at once.

Sango redirected her attention toward Tyomaru again, "you can't win against me! I won't allow it!"

"Oh but I will my little Sango, I always do," he trailed off.

Sango was getting annoyed by him, he always says he's going to win, but this time she won't allow that to happen one bit. No, now the tables have turned.

In one swift moment Sango raced towards him, her hand pulled back; ready to strike as a powerful energy ball was ready to be thrown his way.

Sango stopped as a tentacle made it's way through Sango's stomach. Blood oozed out and rolled down her body and onto the tentacle. Tentacle? How could that be? She only knew one person who had tentacles, and that was…

Sango's eyes went wide and she stared at Tyomaru. He pulled his tentacle out and let her fall to the ground. As soon as she landed, another tentacle came and wrapped around her stomach and lifted her back into the air.

Tyomaru's form began to change, till Naraku was now the person who stood directly in front of her, "Naraku!" She hissed.

Hiei and the others heard her and their eyes too went large. This was Naraku? The bastard who tortured Sango and made her life a living hell?

Hiei gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. _The damn bastard!_ He screamed in his mind. He got angrier when he watched the blood from Sango's wound drop to the floor. _How could that bastard!?!_

"Kukuku…took you long enough, didn't it? You can't defeat me Sango! Not when I know all you weaknesses…" he laughed and tightened his hold on Sango, making her wince in pain. "Your life is now in my hands…"

"No Sango!" screamed Yukina. She turned her head not being able to look and watch the scene play before them.

Sango smiled at Naraku, and he became furious at her, "I don't see anything funny! Especially with the position you're in right now!"

Sango's smile didn't leave her face. Then she spoke, "Naraku, you may know my weaknesses, but you sure as hell don't know my source of power," Sango took one quick glance at Hiei before she turned her attention back at Naraku.

_Sorry Hiei…_ she spoke to him telepathically.

"No," he whispered, "No! Sango don't do it!" he yelled more louder.

Naraku's eyes widened but it was already to late, Sango released her full power, and a huge explosion consumed them both.

Everyone covered their eyes from the dust and debris. When everything settled down a bit, only a crater was left in their spot.

Everyone looked up and saw Sango slowly descend to the ground. That's when Hiei took action! Ignoring the huge amount of pain, he ran as fast as he could towards Sango and caught her before she hit the ground.

Hiei kneeled down, Sango on his lap, close to his chest. He squeezed her shoulders and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

She opened them slowly and smiled when she saw Hiei, "h-he's…finally gone…" she began wince at the pain that shot through her body.

"Yeah, because of you," he replied in the most softest tone he had. By then the rest had caught up with Hiei, and were listening as tears formed in the corner of their eyes.

"No…I-it was…because o-of you guys. Y-you guys…were my source…of power. O-our friendship g-gave me strength…especially y-you Hiei…and together we defeated h-him," Sango gritted her teeth when once again the pain returned.

"Shhhh, Sango save your strength, we'll get help soon," Botan whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, but I won't be able to continue on…I-I love y-you Hiei…" were Sango's last words as she pushed her body up and softly kissed his lips. Hiei leaned down and her responded to her soft kiss, until she went limb in Hiei's arms, her breath slowly dieing down to a stop.

"No!" Hiei yelled fiercely, and he tightened his, "you can't leave me damnit! You're too damn stubborn to let the bastard Naraku kill you!"

Hiei couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, he refused to! He began to shake uncontrollably as tears ran down his cheeks for the first time, and splashed on Sango's pale face.

Yukina turned around and began crying in Kuwabara's chest. "N-no, I can't believe s-she's gone…" Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Yukina, watching her tears fall to the ground as crystals, soon followed by his own.

Botan couldn't suppress her own sadness, and before she new it, she too began cry. She put her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kurama and Yusuke both watched and cried as well for the loss of their friend. They took pity in Hiei for losing the first person he had ever fallen in love with someone. The first time he actually showed his feelings towards another person.

"You can't leave me now Sango. Not after I finally realized my true feelings towards you…how am I supposed to live without you?" Hiei whispered softly, then quickly added, "I love you too…"

And as if the gods had heard his painful cry, another burst of light erupted from Sango's body and a huge gust of wind surrounded the two. The force of the wind was very strong, but now matter what, Hiei refused to let her go, and they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Kagome was in a hut crying in Inuyasha's chest, saying things like, "It was my fault she's gone, I shot her with my arrow!" 

"Shhhh, it wasn't your fault, it was nobody's fault," he said in a soothing manner as he rubbed her back with his clawed hand.

"Thanks," she replied, but her voice cracked as she said it and she broke down into a fountain of tears again. Having been in the hut for two days crying, she kinda got used to the hanyou's comfort and sometimes it really helped, but usually she just kept on crying like she did now.

Everyone was in a saddened or depressed mood lately. Kagome kept on her crying and Inuyasha tried to comfort her pain, even though he too was just as sad from loosing a close friend.

Shippo would stay in the same hut as Kagome, crying as well. He even cried just as much as Kagome had and would end up falling asleep after a while.

Miroku was sad as well but he didn't cry at all. Actually after awhile he got over it quickly, almost too quickly. And now he returned to the village Koharu is and decided to live with her. (What a bastard! Whoops gotta watch me language, hehehe!"

Kirara was the worst at of all of them. She would mope around Kaede's village. Silently crying and mourning for her mistress. And whenever a demon crossed her path, she took all her anger out on it.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Shippo and Kirara who were silently in the corner. His head suddenly snapped up when an all too familiar presence entered the village. A shiver went up his spine and he stood up to go meet his brother Sesshoumaru.

When he exited the hut, his brother was standing in front of him, waiting for Inuyasha. _What the hell does he want!?!_ Inuyasha questioned himself.

Then, just like Sesshoumaru had read his mind, he spoke, "dear brother, I am not here to fight you. But I had felt a familiar power in the direction of Naraku's battlefield! I believe your friend has now returned."

"What!?!" Inuyasha had a look of confusion on his face.

"Inuyasha I sense the jewel!" Kagome said as she ran out of the hut and made her way towards Inuyasha, but stopped when she took in the sight of Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome what direction is it in?" Inuyasha demanded and when he didn't get an answer, he yelled again, " Kagome answer me, what direction is it in?"

"U-uh I-its in that direction," Kagome pointed towards the north, where Naraku's battle had taken place, where he, along with Sango had disappeared. Kirara and Shippo ran out of the hut. Kirara transformed immediately and growled at the inu lord.

"I'm not here to fight you neko!" Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome let out a breath she never new she had and smiled at the two inu brothers. "Kagome there's not time to diddy doddle, so get one now!" He turned around so Kagome could climb on his back. And once Kagome did, he ran to the north.

Sesshoumaru and Kirara, with Shippo on her back, followed close behind him, in hopes to get there before something else happened.

When they reached the clearing, the came to a halt, taking in the sight before them. A small but yet powerful demon was crouched down low to the ground. They surveyed him closely. He had black spiky hair. He also wore a whit bandana on his forehead, obviously hiding something. His clothes were also completely black, and he seemed short, but then again he was crouched down to the ground.

And as they squinted their eyes and looked closely, they saw a limb body in his arms. His arms tightened around her body almost protectively, and he glared daggers at them. When he adjusted the weight in his arms they caught a glimpse of the face, and they all gasped.

It was Sango! _Sango is back!_ Kagome thought happily, but her face quickly turned into one of horror and despondency. Sango was here all right, but she was dead. She wasn't breathing and her chest was still. Her face was exceedingly pale, and her lips were a dark purplish blue.

"No! S-she c-can't be…" Kagome turned away, not being able to look at her friend's dead body anymore. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and clutched her shirt, trying desperately not to let go, hoping he was just dreaming about this, and none of it was happening.

"I-is s-she dead?" Shippo tried to say between little bits of cries.

"I-I'm afraid so Shippo."

Kirara growled and moved to be in front of Kagome and Shippo. She was feeling incensed. Just watching that demon hold her mistress like that! Did he not kill her? If he was the one who killed her then why would he hold Sango like that, almost…well…possessively. This was all that went through each of their minds.

Inuyasha took once step ahead and brought out Tetsusaiga, and it transformed from its rusty state it an enormous fang. "What the hell did you do to her demon? I'm going to kick your sorry ass-!"

"Hn!" Hiei responded coldly. He did not like these new strangers, didn't like them one bit! And the fact that they accused him of killing Sango, was just infuriating! Even though he would never in a lifetime admit it, he would never harm Sango, let alone kill her!

"Demon, we know you killed her!" Sesshoumaru stated simply, his stoic mask still place on his face like always.

"I did not kill her," he replied in an icy tone. Then later added, "I would never harm her." He mostly meant to say it to himself but the demons heard him as well.

Everyone gave each other confused looks and then directed their attention back to Sango and Hiei.

Sesshoumaru didn't trust this demon at all, and by the looks of it neither did the others. But for some reason Sesshoumaru new he was speaking the truth, so he pulled out Tensiaga (sp?) and walked swiftly towards the two.

Hiei watched the confusion between the group of demons and the human. _Who are they?_ The question formed in his mind and it was bothering him beyond anything. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. These were her friends from the past! He remembered seeing pictures of them in her head when she told her story to them. They looked exactly the same and they fit her description perfect.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the tall inu lord pull out his sword and walk towards them. Hiei just looked hard at him, glaring daggers at him as he still advanced towards them. But Hiei soon relaxed once he read his mind. He was, if it was even possible, going to revive Sango.

Hiei could only hope the inu lord new what he was doing. He didn't trust him very much, but just the thought of having Sango brought back made Hiei somewhat happy. As weird as it sounds, it was the complete truth. Now that he understood his own feelings and emotions, he wasn't going to deny it anymore, well maybe not to himself, but he did love her, and he always will.

Sesshoumaru now stood in front of the two and he looked from Hiei to Sango, then back again. "Move," was his only reply. Hiei hesitated for a moment, clutching tighter to Sango's body, but after a while of contemplating, he finally set her safely down on the ground. He stood up from his position and made one step backwards, not wanting to go any further away from her.

Sesshoumaru nodded towards Hiei, and all he did was glare right back at him. Sesshoumaru diverted his gaze from Hiei, and once again looked towards Sango. He raised his sword above Sango's body and brought it down, slicing through her.

By now the rest of the gang moved closer and were watching as Sesshoumaru used Tensiaga to revive Sango. They could only hope that the power of the sword alone would be able to bring back their friend.

Tension filled the air as everyone just stared. Kagome was clutching to Inuyasha's arm for emotional support as Shippo clutched to Kagome. Kirara moved in front of Sango's body to stare at Hiei, to make sure he wouldn't be able to do something, and was still be able to glance at her mistress in the corner of her eye.

Hiei just kept his gaze on Sango, ignoring the fire neko in front of him. He new why they were so protective of their friend, and he didn't want to get on their bad side. 3 demons against one isn't exactly fair, and not exactly smart to start a fight with them.

Hiei smirked at remembering Kuwabara and Yusuke. They would most likely pick a fight between these demons, and would surely get their asses kicked for their stupidity.

Silence filled the air, and as they waited…and waited…and waited, nothing happened. They dropped their heads down in shame and sadness. Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at his sword, the sword that was supposed to be able to bring back life. _Pathetic sword, it couldn't even do one simple task!_

Hiei Stared at Sango's body, not believing any of it. It should of work, right? The sword should have been able to bring her back to life, then why wasn't she awake? Hiei walked towards Sango. Slowly her kneeled down by her body, picking her up in his arms.

Inuyasha and the others snapped out of their thoughts and watched cautiously towards Hiei. Watching as he picked up Sango in his arms and embraced her like there was not tomorrow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop it! I don't think he is here to hurt any of us," Kagome replied, trying to calm Inuyasha down as much as she could.

"What are you talking about! He's a demon, we don't know what he'll do next! He was probably the one who killed her!"

"Brother stop your indecent yelling!" Sesshoumaru said coldly, making Inuyasha cross his arms over his chest and huff in response.

Hiei ignored the fighting going on behind him. All his attention was on the woman in his arms. The woman he loved and lost. Life just seemed so cruel to him. He brushed his thumb across her pale cheek and smiled at her face. Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cold ones, whispering something on the lines of 'I love you'.

For the first time in years, tears began to form in his eyes and they fell freely across his face, making small wet streaks on both sides. Just as he was about to pull away, he heard a soft and sweet voice.

"_Hiei…_"

* * *

A/N: well taht there was chapter 7...i hope it wasn't to sappy, o well! so how was it guys? plz R&R for me, puppy dog eyes! well anyways the next chapter will just be to tie up some loose ends and tell ya what happened after, but unitl then... 


	8. chapter 8:

Hey you guys, this is the very last chapter sadly :( i hope you guys enjoy this one...this chapter is mainly to tell you guys what happened later on....it will tie up some loose ends and will finally finish off the story, please enjoy it!

reviews:

**wolfdogcat41:** it's not what!?! i thought u liked it, lol! i know ur just kiddin, lol! here is the last chapter and i hope u enjoy it!

**XxSangoxX:** i'm glad u like the last chapter so much ! here is the last one but i don't know if its as good as the one before this!

**sango the taijiya: **thanx for the compliment, and i know what u mean! i read this chapter over and i was sad, i mean thats kinda strange don't ya think, well it was supposed to be sad, so i'm glad u like it!

**Sango Rox:** u r so rite! we probably were seperated at birth, what do ya know! i'm glad u liked the story so much, and i'm glad to meet someone who doesn't like kagome too much-

**Chapter 8:**

It's been at least a month since Sango had died and been brought back to life by Sesshoumaru's sword, Tensigia. She was forever grateful to the inu lord and would constantly watch over Rin for a little repayment.

Sango had a lot of explaining to do to the others as well. Telling them the whole story on how she and the shinkon no tama was transported to a different era. How she met the spirit detectives and befriended them, even falling in love with one.

After she had explained the story to her friends and introduced Hiei to them, she took Hiei to the well. Thinking it may work for him to transport back in time if he wished to see his friends again. He was reluctant though, thinking if he went back through time, he may never so Sango again.

And Sango smiled at the thought. He truly has changed from being the cold heartless person everyone has known him as, to a caring person, well at least towards her he was.

But he made it through the well, and was surprisingly greeted by the spirit detectives. An also amazing thing was that the spirit detectives were able to travel through the well and come back to this era to visit Sango and the others. Immediately friendships began to grow between the two groups.

Shippo had found a great buddy within Kurama and Youko. Having another Kitsune around was really what he needed for his life. He became happy and always helped Youko and Kurama out when they needed it the most.

And Hiei had found the courage to actually confront Yukina. He told her about him being her brother and how he kept it a secret just so she wouldn't be harmed. There was no hard feelings between the two, and they were sometimes found making conversations about their past.

Kuwabara finally got the courage to ask Yukina to marry him as well. Of coarse there was a few arguments, fighting, and other unkindly things that went between Hiei and Kuwabara, but in the end Hiei had given up, and let his sister to what she pleased. At least it made him happy knowing she was happy.

Inuyasha also got the courage to tell Kagome his true feelings. After a somewhat awkward moment when he tried his best to tell Kagome he loved her, they finally got together. Always sneaking kisses now and then, when nobody was looking. And after awhile Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate and come live with her in Keada's village. And of coarse Kagome's answer was yes.

Yusuke had finally stopped making Keiko so mad, and now instead he asked her out on a date. Of coarse with the help with some of his friends, it went pretty well, and he didn't embarrass himself as much as he thought he would.

A few days in the feudal era, Youko had finally found a mate that suit him and Kurama both. She was a Kitsune as well and seemed pretty kind with the human race, which suit them perfectly. Of coarse they felt sorry for Shippo, who seemed a little depressed about Youko and Kurama leaving him, so they decided to take Shippo in as their adopted son, and Shippo was soon expecting a little brother or sister.

Miroku had come back to the village a day after Sango had returned, hearing the great news from some travelers. He was desperate to get Sango back, knowing she was still alive. But when he saw the look in Hiei's eyes and the death threats everyone gave him about him touching Sango in an inappropriate way, he gave up.

Instead Miroku and Koharu came and lived in Keada's village so they would once again be able to interact with their little shard hunting group and their new friends, the spirit detectives.

Kirara had stayed with Sango and Hiei twenty four seven know. Not leaving both of their sides. She had come to like the fire demon Hiei, even though his cold exterior was usually his daily expression, she had been there to witness the true Hiei that was deep inside him. Both her and Sango had both witnessed it, and the sworn to secrecy not to let anyone know about it.

Kirara had accepted the fact that both Sango and Hiei loved each other, and would always make sure that would always be. She was loyal to her mistress and now she will be loyal to her mistresses mate. And one day Kirara had found her own mate she could care for. It was a small neko youkai such as herself, but he was black with red strips, his name was Tyaki. They never left the village, staying by Sango and Hiei. They had little baby nekos as well, 3 of them to be precise.

Botan seemed as happy as ever now. She had more friends to talk to, and every now and then the girls would go out to the hot springs and would talk amongst themselves, about girl stuff, making a fun night for all of them. She still traveled back to Koenma's office and would still give the spirit detectives missions, but this time they had a little help.

Konema (are you happy miroku69, i spelt it right!) was just as happy too. He would look back at all the good memories with Yusuke and the gang, and how they have changed so much since then. Also how the spirit detective's children will fill out their parent's duties and would carrier out missions as well. With a little persuasion it could happen.

Sango laid on her back, looking at the blue sky. She was laying on a hill side, under a big Sakura tree. It's been so different since then. Before when they were searching for the jewel shards, in hopes to get them all and destroy Naraku. She had been so lonely then. Everyone she once loved had died and left her to live with the pain.

But now was different. She had lots of loved ones. Her old friends that she would always cherish; Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku. Even Sesshoumaru and Koga, along with Ayame as well. Then there were her other friends; Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma. But what made her what she is know is her lover, Hiei.

Her smile grew wider when she thought of him. They had decided to stay in Keada's village along with everyone else, killing demons and going on exterminations together. He really was a sweet person to be with. And an even greater person to love. And she remembered the first time the met. A little giggle escaped her lips and she remember the fights they used to have.

That reminder her; the shinkon no tama. It was brought out of Sango's body when they reached Keada. It was immediately given back to Kagome, who decide it would be best to put it in Kikyou's shrine where her spirit can guard if for eternity.

Keada had taught Kagome some more things about being a priestess and soon enough she became the head priestess of the village, healing the sick and wounded. But would have help with the others as well.

And poor Keada had passed away a couple of days ago. She was getting to old to carry on, and finally her soul was put to rest. They buried her body near Kikyou's grave, near the shrine that contained the shinkon no tama. And together they guarded the jewel and village. Sometimes, when the wind blows throughout the village, you could here Keada and Kikyou's voices.

Sango stood up from her spot and walked down the hill towards the forest. Reliving those memories brought little tears to her eyes. Tears of sadness or tears of happiness.

"Sango!"

Sango looked up to see a group of people in a circle around a small fire. In the middle of a clearing. A girl waved to her as she ran towards her, a big smile on her face. And Sango greeted her friend with a smile of her own.

"We were wondering where you were," Kagome grabbed her arm and began pulling towards the group of people.

Youko, his mate and Shippo were all huddled together, as they smiled in her direction. Yusuke was sitting down on a log with Keiko right next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist, and they waved at her. Kuwabara was sitting on the ground away from the fire, with Yukina on his lap, and they both smiled and waved. Botan was sitting on her oar in the air and she greeted Sango with a wide smile that never left her face. Miroku was seen sitting beside Koharu with a lecherous smile on, and she rolled her eyes.

Kagome let go of Sango's arm and moved to go sit by Inuyasha who pulled her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sango smiled and looked down to see Kirara pawing at her leg. She bent down and petted her head softly as she purred.

Sango stood up from her position and looked up a tree to find Hiei staring at her. She smiled at him and moved to stand underneath it. He jumped down and landed softly on the ground in front of her.

"So where were you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the past and how everything has changed," grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other in a soft kiss that became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, when someone coughed.

Sango and Hiei broke away and looked at all the faces staring at them. "U-uh…hehe…" Sango sweatdropped at all the people who were giving her smirks and she blushed deeply. "Yeep…"

Sango was brought down to the ground as Hiei sat down beside the tree, his arms still wrapped around Sango's waist. She sat on his lap and put her hand on top of his, squeezing it slightly.

Kirara, Tyaki and there three little kittens, Tyra, Meniko and Kira either laid on Sango's and Hiei's lap or beside them, cuddling closer for comfort.

And this was a remembered moment as Kagome brought out her camera and began taking pictures of their new group. On their first mission together as well, a first mission that would also be remembered.

As Kagome and the others were too preoccupied with taking pictures and laughing, Hiei took the chance to tell Sango a little something he neglected to mention.

"Uh Sango…" he whispered in her ear.

Sango turned her head a bit to catch a glimpse of Hiei.

"Ummm….you're uh…"

"What is it Hiei, what's wrong?" Sango turned around concerned.

Hiei looked around nervously, trying not to attract anyone's attention. "You're pregnant…"

And what happened next…well that's another story…

* * *

A/N: adn indeed taht is another story, which i'm probably not going to write! i don't think i have enough time on my hands but if u guys beg me to write a continuation then i suppose i will! well i hoped like liked that chapter! plz R&R! 


End file.
